La Doncella Divina
by kleinegirl87
Summary: En el reino de Souru se viven muchas contradicciones. Por un lado promueve la modernización de los sistemas sociales, por el otro viven en un férreo sistema teológico que rige muchos aspectos de sus vidas. Rukia se encuentra en medio todo esto, ella es Tenko, su Santidad, la actual representante de la iglesia que rige al país. Y ella lo odia.
1. Prólogo

En el reino de Souru se viven muchas contradicciones. Por un lado promueve la modernización de los sistemas sociales, por el otro viven en un férreo sistema teológico que rige muchos aspectos de sus vidas. Rukia se encuentra en medio todo esto, ella es Tenko, su Santidad, la actual representante de la iglesia que rige al país. Y ella lo odia.

Notas:

Ésta es la historia en firme, la original es The Girl on the Window que fue pensada antes que esta y luego evolucionó en esa saga épica que, tentativamente, tendrá más de 50 capítulos.

Otro punto a tener en cuenta es que la historia da múltiple saltos en el tiempo y cuenta la historia de muchos y múltiples personajes por lo que la pareja principal (Ichiruki) puede no aparecer en muchos capítulos pero es para darle sentido al mundo en el que viven, pero se contrapone con muchos lemon y lime que tengo planeados.

Disfruten este viaje conmigo y espero podamos llegar al final con nuestra sanidad intacta.

Disclaimer: Los personajes y la serie no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite "decepción andante" Kubo

**Prólogo**

**La ley de los cielos**

****

Hace muchos siglos atrás, antes de que el imperio se llamará Souru, en una de las regiones lejanas a la actual capital, se dieron eventos que cambiaron todo lo que creemos.

Un soldado se encontraba cerca a un lago de aguas cristalinas. Tan bello era el paisaje que decidió hacer su campamento cerca del agua. Armó su tienda, puso leña a arder y un guisado a cuecer. Como al cocido le faltaba algo de tiempo, decidió tomar una siesta.

Al despertar, se da cuenta de la enorme cantidad de luz que hay a pesar de ser tan tarde, el sol se estaba poniendo a sus espaldas dirección contraria al lago. Temiendo que fuera un grupo enemigo, el Soldado va a investigar, con su espada de forma que sea fácil de desenvainar por seguridad.

En el lago había muchas y muy hermosas doncellas, todas desnudas, bañándose. Ellas saltaban, reían y chapoteaban en el agua. Sus prendas y sus hagoromo (1) estaban en la orilla del lago. Muy desprotegidos.

El joven soldado estaba maravillado, extasiado con aquella vista, nunca había visto mujeres más bellas. Decidió alejarse, a pesar de su deseo de hacer justo lo contrario, se dio cuenta de que no podían ser humanas ya que ellas emitían una luz, la misma que lo despertó de su siesta. Regresó a su campamento a terminar de preparar sus alimentos. Era lo mejor, no fuera ser que recibiera un castigo por haberlas visto.

Debían de ser doncellas Tennin, seres celestiales que bajaron a jugar en la tierra. Pronto se irían, regresarían al cielo y cualquier peligro que existiese pasaría.

Mientras estaba en lo suyo, notó que el viento tomó la fuerza y arrastró algunas de las ropas de las doncellas hasta él. Rápidamente vio cómo ellas se acercaban corriendo en busca de la ropa perdida. Cerró sus ojos para no verlas a medio vestir, no quería que lo maldijeran por su blasfemia.

Escuchó como recogían la ropa pero el viento seguía. De repente se escuchó como algo ardía fuertemente, tronaba contra las brasas de su fogata.

El ruido fue tan fuerte que no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos. En la fogata se quemaba un hagoromo. Y se acercó rápidamente para alejarlo de las llamas, pero fue demasiado tarde, quedó insalvable, de la hermosa y mágica tela de seda solo quedó un pedazo insuficiente para tapar nada pero reparable como para formar una cinta para el cabello.

El Soldado volteo a sus alrededores para buscar a la dueña de lo que fue el hagoromo. Y y allí estaba, desnuda y gloriosa, una de las doncellas. Ella lloraba, sus hermanas se estaban llendo y la dejaban abandonada a su suerte.

Conforme ella lloraba el viento se arrebataba a su alrededor, ese viento la enfermaría si seguía en ese estado de desnudez. No había de otra, el soldado tendría que ayudarla. Él buscó entre sus ropas, algo para vestirla y darle cobijo del viento frío en lo que se calmaba.

_¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Qué eres? Toma, creo que es tuyo, no lo pude rescatar. _

En su mano aún se encontraba lo que quedaba del quemado hagoromo. Tomó su espada y cortó los pedazos inservibles y quemados y uso el resto para sujetarle el cabello para darle algo que la consuele. A pesar de su triste llanto, ella se seguía viendo de lo más hermosa, invitaba a los hombres a pecar. Especialmente cuando su cabello ya quedó sujeto si cubrir su delicada faz.

La acercó al fuego mientras iba inmediatamente a buscar el resto de sus prendas. Estas estaban hechas de una seda tan fina que le daría envidia a la misma corte del Emperador. La ayudó a vestirse y le dio algo de comer. Cuando comenzó a comer, su cuerpo dejó de emitir esa luz extraña, sólo sus ojos parecían mantener ese bello resplandor.

_¿Deseas algo de beber? _

_¿Tendrás té de miel? _

El Soldado y la doncella se casaron no mucho después. El soldado empezó a subir de rango rápidamente. La fama de las habilidades del ahora General y la belleza de su esposa llegaron a palacio.

El Emperador solicita una audiencia con ellos. El quiere comprobar los rumores acerca de la doncella. De que era adorada por los subordinados del General no solo por lo bella que era sino porque era capaz de acompañar a su marido en los campos de batalla y por los hermosos bordados que tejía y que se volvieron populares en las regiones que ella pisaba, que esos bordados le daban buena suerte a los que tenían la suerte de recibir uno de sus bordados. Se decía que por donde iba la felicidad la seguía.

El Emperador y toda su corte quedan complacidos por la belleza de la mujer y la destreza del general cuando ellos llegaron al palacio.

Tanta era su belleza que el Emperador la invitó a tomar té de miel al saber que es una de sus bebidas favoritas, pero ella rechaza todas sus invitaciones, alegando que, como mujer casada, no volverá a beber con alguien que no sea su amado esposo.

Ella prefería regresar a sus aposentos a seguir bordando uno de sus famosos ropajes. El Emperador, entonces, le solicita que le haga un ropaje para una de sus consortes. Ella no tiene más opción que hacerlo.

En el pueblo se dice que la destreza del General es a causa de la magia de su esposa. Y el Emperador, molestó por tal historia, ordena que se le separe de su mujer y se le ejecute. A lo que su consejero alega que solo tiene que enviarlo a batalla lejos de su esposa para que demuestre su valía.

El Emperador sigue el consejo. Ordena que la doncella sea retenida en la corte y envía al General a batalla por un tiempo.

Las noticias de las victorias y tierras obtenidas por el general se vuelven legendarias en el imperio, no queda duda de su habilidad y el Emperador se ve obligado a regalarle tierras y títulos nobiliarios por sus proezas.

El Emperador trata múltiples veces de hacer que la hermosa y celestial doncella beba té de miel pero ella siempre alega que tiene que bordar ropajes o escribir poesía, siempre escabulléndose de entre sus garras.

Los ropajes que borda son tan bellos, y parecen describir el futuro del reino, todo aquello que ella borda parece cumplirse. Y sus poemas pareciera que fueran advertencias porque todo aquel que sigue sus consejos evita la calamidad.

La fama de la doncella crece tanto que la gente empieza a enviar regalos y solicitar su presencia, al grado que se llega a ganar un estatus tan grande que el pueblo exige que sea identificada como una especie de divinidad.

El Emperador se desespera que ella siempre rechacé sus invitaciones, sobretodo porque el general está a punto de regresar al palacio por su esposa. Ella le advierte que si vuelve a invitarla a beber té en sus aposentos ella hará algo de lo que se arrepentirá mientras borda otro ropaje.

Dadas las circunstancias la doncella es enviada a las tierras de su marido esperando reunirse pronto con él. El Emperador, emterquecido, hace construir otro palacio en tierras cercanas del General, alega que es un palacio de verano. La fama del General hace que la gente se mude a sus tierras en busca de seguridad y protección, lo cual enfurece al Emperador ya pierde el aprecio de sus súbditos.

Harto de los rechazos de la doncella, una tarde, la obliga a beber té de miel con él. La ira de la doncella es tanta que se encierra en su habitación y se niega a recibir a nadie. Solo se dedica a bordar ropajes y escribir poemas para su marido.

El General, cuando regresa victorioso de otra batalla, se le niega el contacto con su esposa. Ella se niega a ver a nadie, pero tanta es la insistencia del afligido marido, que ella acepta que se acerque y le habla de que por haber compartido el té con otro que no es su marido tendrá que regresar pronto a los cielos.

El General entra en furia, su amada esposa se va. Todo este tiempo ha bordado un hagoromo, uno idéntico al que ella tenía cuando se conocieron. No hay vuelta atrás.

El Emperador al enterarse de la noticia corre al hogar del General a suplicar su perdón, pero es muy tarde. Ella de está desvaneciendo en luz. El pueblo, que también se enteró de la noticia está a las puertas de la casa exigiendo saber de su doncella.

El Emperador se hunde en súplicas de perdón y le solicita que no se vaya. El imperio no puede vivir sin su guía y su luz. Ella sucumbe un poco a su súplica. No se puede quedar, su tiempo terminó, pero su luz pasara a otra que su marido y sólo su marido encontrara y cuidará. También, advierte, que la felicidad de esa niña será lo que traerá la prosperidad que tanto le alaban a ella, pero a cambio la familia de su marido nunca traerá niñas a este mundo.

El nombre de esa doncella era Kumari.

Ella era una Tennin, un ser celestial.

La familia que fundó su marido se llama Kuchiki.

Las tierras del general se volvieron la nueva capital del país y el país cambió su nombre a Souru en honor a ella.

Los Kuchiki, desde entonces, guardan el secreto de cómo encontrar a la Kumari como castigo a la familia Imperial por haber hecho que la amada doncella se haya ido a los cielos y hayan quedado malditos sin el nacimiento de niñas en su clan.

La cabeza del clan buscará y encontrará a la niña Kumari porque siempre que la Kumari está presente el imperio conocerá prosperidad y cuando ella sufra la calamidad llegará.

Así como lo probó el General, cuando él, al poco tiempo de que su doncella hubiera regresado a los cielos, encontró a la niña que heredó su don.

Y su hijo mayor hizo lo propio cuando la niña que su padre encontró murió.

Y el hijo de su hijo también encontró a otra niña.

Y así seguirán por los siglos de los siglos.

**Glosario del capítulo:**

**Hagoromo**: tela similar a un chal que tienen las Tennyo, estás en cierto sentido les dan su poder.

Ahora me gustaría agradecer a todos aquellos que me dejaron Reviews, el alimento de los fickers

DreamedSilverWings: Qué hermosas palabras, pronto la continuación

Maria Espinoza: Aquí está la historia principal. Y sí, Aizen va a hacer de la suyas. aunque él no será en único que será un problema para nuestra pareja favorita.

Los anónimos Ichi y Cass: habrá drama, mucho drama, varias muertos y muchos limones para limonadas.


	2. Capítulo uno La niña ungida, una fiesta

**Capítulo uno**

**La niña ungida, una fiesta en el imperio **

**Resumen del capítulo: Esta noche el imperio está de fiesta, será el bautizo de la Kumari, ¡por fín tendrá un nombre!, y cien niños tendrán el honor de ser bautizados junto con ella.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo y Studio Pierrot.**

— Buen día, ahora nos contactaremos con nuestros reporteros para saber lo que sucede en estos momentos, ¡buenos días, Chi-chan! ¿Cómo está todo en donde te encuentras?— Desde un estudio hablaba un reportero, un joven de rostro pulido que demostraba potencial para ser un gran reportero y comentarista.

— ¡Buenos días, Toru-san!, en este momento me encuentro en la base del Monte Sōkyoku(1), en el que se encuentran los templos hermanos Sōkyoku(2) y Senzaikyū(3). Pronto me reuniré con Longu-san, uno de los pocos oficiales que tienen permiso para recorrer los templos enteramente.— Respondió desde el lugar de los hechos una joven mujer, se le podría describir como agradable a la vista, que se veía muy emocionada de estar cubriendo el evento en vivo, y vaya evento.

— ¡Oh, un tour guidado! ¡Suena increíble!

— ¡Lo es!, será una de los escasas ocasiones que permiten a un extraño conocer los interiores del templo en el vivirá nuestra querida Kumari(4) algún día.

— Por el momento, ¿qué puedes contarle a nuestro público algo de dónde te encuentras?

— ¡Por supuesto, Toru-san! En este momento estamos a la espera de que se abran las puertas inferiores del templo para que continúe la procesión. La procesión viene en camino desde desde el río Sanzu dónde se dice que el primer Kuchiki(5) encontró a la Kumari. ¡Espera, ahí están, ya vienen!

La cámara pasa de la joven reportera al inicio de una procesión que se extiende por varios kilómetros de gente ataviada en hermosos kimonos rojos y amarillos, los hombres llevaban tocados dorados y las mujeres cubrían sus cabellos con velos. Todos caminaban con campanas, tambores o sahumerios humeantes mientras entonaban un cántico sólo entendible para ellos. Detrás de estos monjes venían bailarines disfrazados como animales, dioses u otras criatura mitológicas moviéndose para representar fábulas para disfrute del público asistente. Y finalmente, en un carro cubierto con vidrios antibalas, rodeados de un convoy de seguridad, vienen los protagonistas del día, Shigekuni Kyōkō(5), el sumo sacerdote de la iglesia y represente cuando el puesto de Kumari se encuentra vacío; Kuchiki Byakuya, el líder de la familia Kuchiki, acompañado por su esposa y, en brazos de ésta, una bebé con ropajes de lujo, la razón de esta festividad. Para finalizar la procesión se encuentran los oficiales de gobierno que se encargan de repartir alimentos y bebidas a la población que tiene días esperando el evento del día de hoy. Toda esta procesión se extiende por varios kilómetros

— ¿Chi-chan, qué tan larga es esta procesión?

— Bueno, lo reportes indican que se extiende por unos cinco y medio kilómetros por lo que aún tenemos que esperar bastante para que suban hasta la cima del monte y podamos empezar con el ungimiento y nombramiento de la Kumari.

— ¡Cinco kilómetros y medio! Eso es una barbaridad.

— Lo sé, bueno ahora que ya empezó a llegar la procesión, debo moverme para reunirme con Longu-san. Para Seiri Terebi(6), Kotobuki Chisana, regresamos contigo al estudio, Toru-san.— Se despide la reportera.

— Gracias, Chi-chan, te veremos pronto— El reportero se voltea su derecha para seguir con su trabajo.—, bueno ahora que la procesión ya empezó a subir hasta la cima de Monte Sōkyoku hablaremos con nuestra experta, Mokuba Mari, ¿cómo se encuentra Mokuba-san?— el joven reportero se voltea para hablar con una señora de rostro agradable y algo regordeta.

— Muy bien, Toru-kun, muy contenta de estar contigo y tu público el día de hoy... Bien como podemos observar, desde nuestra posición, tenemos a la procesión santa más grande registrada nunca.

— Pero la procesión fúnebre de Tenko-sama también fue muy grande.

— Bueno, fue larga, pero estaba diseñada para despedir y purificar a una Kumari que tuvo un periodo complicado de reinado.

— Pero su deceso fue algo... ¿cómo decirlo?...mmmm, ella...

— Fue una gran Kumari, pero tanto el periodo en el que nació como en el que murió estuvo plagado de desgracias.

— ¿Usted cree en eso?, ¿en los presagios?

— No se trata de si yo lo creo o no, sino de si ella podía seguir con el puesto.

— ¡Pero decir que la mala suerte la acechaba porque nació durante un cometa es ridículo!

— Tal vez, pero nuestra nueva Kumari nació exactamente durante un eclipse de sol y desde que se anunció su nacimiento los conflictos con los países vecinos amainaron considerablemente.

— Bueno, sí...pero yo siento...

— Continuando con la procesión, podemos ver que es en honor a su predecesora y que es para atraer la buena fortuna y la seguridad para nuestra Kumari.

— ¡Oh, por eso podemos ver a tantos bailarines representando fábulas tradicionales de las Kumari!

— ¡Exacto!

— ¿Mokuba-san, qué puede decirnos de las personas que se encuentran en el vehículo principal con la pequeña Kumari?

— Bueno, si observan con atención, podrán notar que en el carro tenemos Shigekuni Kyōkō, que se encargará de llevar a cabo la ceremonia en el que la pequeña recibirá su nombre sagrado y por el cual la conoceremos de aquí en más.

— Cierto, Shigekuni Kyōkō(7), tomó el puesto hace unos cinco años después de los hechos de la Noche Roja.

— Las noches rojas no son algo que se dé comúnmente.

— Su gestión como Kyōkō ha sido maravillosa, ¿no cree, Mokuba-san?

— ¡De lo que me alegro!— Dice la mujer con alivio.

— ¿Quiénes más se encuentran el carro, Mokuba-san?

— ¿Ves a ese hombre con los Kenseikan en el cabello?

— ¡Oh, sí!

— Bueno, él es Kuchiki Byakuya y, la mujer es su esposa, Kuchiki Hisana.

— ¿Por qué ella está cargando a la bebé?

— La verdad que no lo sé, no es común que permitan que la esposa del líder esté dentro de la profesión, la mayoría de las veces ya se encuentran dentro del templo Sokyoku. Generalmente se hace que una bikuni sea la que traiga a la joven Kumari.

— Una vez que hayan llegado a la cima del templo, ¿cuánto tiempo tendremos que esperar hasta que inicie la ceremonia?

— Hasta que el sol se haya puesto y todas las linternas se hayan sido encendidas, Shigekuni Kyōkō dará la señal a Seitai(8) que culminará con el bautismo de la Kumari y de cien bebés seleccionados para coronar esta noche.

— ¿Será posible que el joven Emperador Reiō(9) esté presente en la ceremonia?

— No, nunca, se le tiene prohibido.— Mokuba-san suena alarmada por la simple sugerencia.

— Entiendo, bueno, ahora nos dirigimos a un corte comercial y volveremos para seguir hablando con Mokuba-san y luego Kotobuki Chisana-san nos dará un tour por el templo Sokyoku. También esta noche acompañenos, a Mokuba-san y a mí, para comentar la ceremonia desde un espacio en el templo.

* * *

— Querido apaga eso, ya no quiero escuchar nada.— Se escucha como el televisor es apagado. La transmisión diferida del día les dió la oportunidad de ver los chismes de las noticias.

— Byakuya-sama, Hisana-sama, ¿desean que les traiga algo de beber o comer antes de que me retire?

— No será necesario

— ¿Podrías llamar a Katen-san?, necesito hablar con ella.

— Como diga, Hisana-sama.— la sirviente salió inmediatamente de la habitación.

— Hisana, podemos huir... no tenemos...

— ¿Y a dónde iríamos?— Hisana lo interrumpe, no se puede permitir crear falsas esperanzas.

— No lo sé, lejos.— La voz de Byakuya suena asustada, una rareza que no puede permitirse seguido un hombre de su posición.

— Ellos nos alcanzanrían y nos quitarían a Rukia eventualmente.

— De eso no podemos estar seguros...

— Claro que sí, Byakuya-sama— Byakuya es interrumpido nuevamente mientras entra una muy bella mujer ataviada con ropas muy finas y un tocado elaborado que curiosamente recordaban a calaveras, también tiene un parche que cubre su ojo derecho. Irónicamente, el parche no le resta ni un ápice de su belleza.—, no olvide que sus padres trataron de huir y el castigo que les impusieron, o cuando su honorable hermana...

— ¡Yo mejor que nadie sé lo que pasó con ella!— Byakuya está visiblemente alterado, se puede ver como los tatuajes Niji(10) de forma de pétalos de cerezo visibles por la abertura de sus ropas ceremoniales, desde su cuello hasta pecho, cambian rápidamente en tonalidades turbulentas y oscuras.

— Si lo sabe, ¿entonces para que me mandó llamar, mi Señor Guía(11)?

— Yo lo hice, Katen-san— Hisana interviene y logra calmar las cosas con su tono de voz.

— Oh, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla, mi Inmaculada Señora?— mientras dice eso realiza una profunda venia con la que podría tocar el suelo.

— Bueno, podrías empezar a dejar de llamarnos así en privado.

— En este lugar nunca estamos en privado.— Lo dice mientras voltea a ver a una de las pinturas que adornan el salón, la de la Kumari anterior, Tenko(12).

— Bueno... ¿Katen-san, podrías decirme cómo está Rukia? Desde que llegamos aquí no me han dejado verla y creo que pronto será hora de que coma?— lo dice mientras palpa uno de sus pechos por encima de su ropa.

— Yo me encargaré de traerla a ustedes inmediatamente. Una bebé tan especial no debe de estar tanto tiempo alejada de sus amorosos padres.

— Katen...lo siento, es sólo qué...— Aunque su rostro no lo expresa, su voz está muy acongojada.

— Lo sé, Bya-chan, yo también odio este lugar.— Sale sin más de la habitación a recoger a una niña que lleva horas alejada de sus padres y que debe de estar asustada en estos momentos.

* * *

Los angustiosos llantos de una bebé no se dejan de escuchar en la antesala.

— ¿Cómo que no me piensa dar a la niña? Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo alejada de su madre.

— Ya tiene casi dos años, ya no necesita alimentarse del pecho de su madre, nosotros podemos darle papillas.— Un testarudo biku(13) es la causa de la prolongada separación de madre e hija.

— Tal vez no necesite alimentarse del pecho de su madre, pero seguro que la necesita, ¿qué no escucha como llora?

— ¿Y cómo podría confiar en una Kyokotsu? En una bikuni(14), tal vez, pero una Kyokotsu(15)... especialmente de una Kyokotsu vestida de una manera tan lujuriosa— es cierto que el kimono que Katen utiliza es uno que abraza y acentúa las curvas prominentes de su cuerpo pero tampoco es nada escandaloso o inapropiado, muestra piel o tiene la intención de seducir a ningún nombre—, ¿por qué no viene la madre por la niña personalmente? Además ya se le pasara, es mejor que se acostumbre.— continua groseramente el monje.

— ¿Qué dice? Sus padres están encerrados en la sala de introspección, sabe perfectamente que no pueden salir de ahí hasta el atardecer.— Los llantos de la pequeña parecen intensificarse, acaba de reconocer la voz de Katen, su niñera y una de las personas presentes durante el parto.

— ¿Y cómo sé que no desea dañar a nuestra sagrada niña?

— Porque yo la acompañare a la sala.— interrumpe una voz firme, pero que se nota que le gustan las travesuras.

— ¡Comandante!— El biku no puede evitar su sorpresa al ver al Comandante de las Guardias, el militar a cargo de la seguridad del evento y de asignar al jefe de guardia de la Kumari.

— Yo acompañaré a Kyokotsu-sama hasta la ubicación de los padres.

— P-pero...— El biku no quiere dar su brazo a torcer.

— Ya me escuchó, deme a la niña. Mi esposa también me espera y en el cuarto de la introspección estará a salvo. No querrá que la niña tenga el rostro hinchado de llanto esta noche, ¿o sí?

El anticuado Biku no ve otra salida que entregar a la niña, no está de acuerdo pero ella no debe estar demasiado lejos del comandante por su seguridad.

— Kyokotsu-sama, por favor.— Le hace una señal con la cabeza a la mujer para que tome en brazos a la niña, que inmediatamente cesa su llanto para enterrar su rostro contra el exuberante pecho de Katen y continuar con pequeños lloriqueos en los que llama a su mamá. Salen de la habitación mientras Katen consuela a la niña.

— Shiba-sama, gracias por su ayuda.

— No hay de que, de todos modos la pequeña ya extraña a su madre.

— Tampoco podía quedarse de brazos cruzados al escuchar a una pequeña llorar tan desconsoladamente.

— No pensé que fuera tan obvio.

— También soy buena leyendo a la gente. Se llama Rukia.

— ¿Eh?, ¿quién es Rukia?

— La niña, noté en su rostro la curiosidad.

— No muchos aquí lo saben, ¿verdad?

— Para ellos Rukia no existe.

— Mi esposa no me perdonaría que olvidara algo tan importante como el nombre de la niña a la que debo proteger y que pudo ser amiga de mi hijo.

— ¿Oh?, ¿qué edad tiene su hijo?

— Mi hijo debe ser unos meses mayor que la pequeña Rukia.

Cuando se acercan a la habitación son recibidos dos guardias que los dejan pasar. —Descansen diez minutos. —Los guardias se retiran inmediatamente tras la orden de su comandante, están agotados y necesitan refrescarse para continuar con su labor.

— Shiba...— Byakuya reconoce su presencia, ese es su saludo a pesar de no sonar muy amable.

— Isshin-san, qué placer es que haya traído a Rukia.— La pequeña empieza inmediatamente a hacer reclamos para regresar con su madre.— ¿Es cierto que su hijo también será bautizado esta noche, Isshin-san?

— Sí, mi esposa cree que así Ichigo estará más preparado para cuando le toque ser jefe de la guardia

— Su esposa es una mujer inteligente.

— Mi Masaki es de las mujeres más inteligentes del Imperio, jajaja.—Isshin se voltea hacia Byakuya para darles algo de privacidad a las mujeres mientras Hisana se desnuda el pecho para amamantar.

— Gracias, Katen-san.

— No hay de qué, Inmaculada Señora.— responde Katen al entregarle la niña a su madre.

— Luces tenso Byakuya.— Isshin se acerca a Byakuya le da unas palmadas en la espalda.— Necesito hablar contigo en privado.

— ...

* * *

El sol se ha puesto, los ciento ocho faroles del templo se empiezan a encender uno a uno, y los asistentes empiezan a encender los foquitos que les vendieron en lugar de velas, para aumentar la seguridad de la noche. Las voces de las personas se vuelven susurros ansiosos porque empiece el evento principal.

En la plancha del atrio principal se puede ver que se acerca un anciano con una barba muy larga, vestido de un Kimono ceremonial rojo brillante; detrás de él viene otro hombre mayor, pero visiblemente más joven, cargando un gong y un martillo. El hombre más joven le pasa al mayor el gong y el martillo y procede a encender un farol que se encontraba a sus espaldas, el último farol.

— Bienvenidos sean todos—sus palabras hacen que el público presente guarde silencio para escuchar con atención—, estamos aquí para celebrar el bautismo de cien hermosos niños que nacieron en el marco de nuestra Kumari, en los seis meses previos y los seis meses posteriores, y del nombramiento de la niña que será nuestra próxima Kumari. Así que, en mi investidura de Kyōkō, yo, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, os llamo a presenciar este evento.— inmediatamente el anciano procede a tocar el gong siete veces para alejar a los siete espíritus del pecado.

Cada golpe que el anciano da al gong con el martillo resuena en el recinto de tal modo que se sienten las vibraciones en el pecho de los asistentes y provoca que algunos de los niños pequeños empiecen a llorar. Después se forma un silencio que es roto cuando el Kyōkō comienza su liturgia que es corta porque la siguiente parte del evento será larga.

— ¡Qué los niños y sus tutores pasen a ser bautizados!

A la derecha del sacerdote se encuentran una serie de lugares reservados para doscientas personas. Entre ellas se puede ver a una mujer de cabellos claros acompañada de un bebé de cabellera aún más chillona y cara de pocos amigos, sobra decir que tener un ceño tan fruncido a los dos años y medio es demasiado. La mujer espera a su marido, porque uno de los requisitos para estar en la ceremonia es que estén ambos padres o tutores y bastante esfuerzo hizo para conseguir este lugar para su niño, y para acompañar a su amiga Hisana en este momento tan duro para ella. ¡Pobre de él si no llega a tiempo!

—¿Isshin, dónde estás?—la mujer le susurra a la nada muy molesta, lo que agita y hace que su hijo funza más el ceño en solidaridad a su madre.

—¡Papáh tontoo!

—No, mi amor, no digas esas cosas—_Esas las digo yo. _Le pasa el dedo sobre el ceño para quitarle lo fruncido, pero poco es su éxito.

—Mamáh, papáh e tonto.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Poquee mamá estáh enojadah

—Tu papi es un hombre muy importante con un trabajo muy difícil el día de hoy.

— Pero mamii ta enoadah...

— No te preocupes, ya llegara.

— Mmm...

Mientras ellos conversaban la fila se estaba acortando y se acercaba el turno de Masaki e Ichigo. El tiempo se les acababa. No quedaba de otra, Masaki tendría que ceder su lugar a las parejas detrás de ellos para salvar su lugar.

— Disculpe, ¿pueden pasar por delante de mí?, mi marido aun no llega del baño.— Una mentirilla blanca no hace daño.

— Claro, no hay problema.

Este diálogo lo tuvo que repetir varia veces, agradecida que los padres estuvieran deseosos de ya dejar esto por terminado después de esperar todo el día en el templo. Lo hizo hasta que ya no quedaban parejas, ya no podía esperar más.

_¡Maldita sea, Isshin, Ryu-chan y Kata-san ya bautizaron a Uryu-chan y tú todavía no llegas! ¡Vamos a ser los últimos o peor aún, no eliminan de la ceremonia!_

— Siento la tardanza Maa-chan, algo sucedió y no podía llegar, pero conseguí algo muy bueno a cambio.

Isshin llegó tan de repente y por detrás de Masaki que ella no pudo evitar un brinquito del susto.

— ¡Ah, vamos a ser los últimos, mejor, esto te va a encantar!

— ¿Cómo que me va a encantar?, quiero ver a la pobre de Hisana.

— Precisamente, al ser los últimos tendremos el honor de entregar esto— Isshin saca lo que parece ser una mariposa de obsidiana.

— ¿Es un regalo para Rukia-chan?

— Precisamente y tendrás la oportunidad de dárselo en persona ya que al ser los últimos tendremos que recibir a Byakuya y su familia.— Isshin suena tan orgulloso de sí mismo que no se da cuenta que el pequeño Ichigo le quita la mariposa y se la mete a la boca.

— -mm-posa.

— Ichigo, ¡no! Dasela a mamá.

— ¡No queero!— los pucheros que hace el bebé son adorables.

— Ya déjalo, Isshin, ya lo soltará y ya casi es nuestro turno.

— Buu, Masaki me traiciona por mi propio hijo.

— No hagas pucheros que no te quedan querido.

— Pero Maa-chaann.

— Y tampoco me digas Maa-chan, ahora camina, que es nuestro turno.— A pesar de sus palabras el regalo está complacida por el regalo de Isshin, se nota en el rubor de sus mejillas y la sonrisa que quiere esconder en la comisura de sus labios.

Ya en la pila bautismal de mármol rosa pulido que trajeron solamente para la ocasión se puede ver a una familia alejarse con su bebé en llanto y asustado por haber sido sin su consentimiento.

—Y ante todos, el último niño, el que tendrá el honor de acompañar a nuestra Kumari, el niño que será ungido junto con ella en señal de comunión con el pueblo.

Ante estas palabras del Kyōkō, salen de detrás de unas cortinas, Byakuya y Hisana con una pequeña Rukia vestida con ropajes blancos con delicados bordados en dorado y plateado.

— Ahora, ya estamos reunidos para ser partícipes de la designación del nombre sagrado de esta niña que hoy, 14 de enero, en una día frío, durante los minutos que dura un eclipse solar dió su primer respiró, acompañada de un niño que nació con seis meses diferencia y miembro del clan Shiba, familia que guarda las espaldas tanto de los Kuchiki como lo hará de ella cuando llegue el momento como miembro de guarda de honor.

— Aquí nosotros presentamos a nuestro hijo, Shiba Ichigo ante usted y la Kumari.— Recitaron al mismo tiempo Isshin y Masaki, como se les había instruido previamente.

— También tenemos presentes en sus deberes de guías a líder del clan Kuchiki y a su hermosa e inteligente esposa para presentar a la bebé que ellos encontraron testificaron su nacimiento en el momento del eclipse que cubrió nuestras tierras hace dos años.

— Nosotros, en representación de la familia Kuchiki, presentamos a esta niña que será conocida como Tennyo(16) de aquí en más por todos los aquí presentes.— Repite la pareja con una práctica impresionante que les permite parecer estoicos e indiferentes al ritual al que tienen que someter a su hija, un destino que no le desean a nadie.

— Muy bien, pueden acercarse por favor.

Ambas parejas se acercan a la pila bautismal, que contiene agua tibia para los bebés, se nota por a ligera capa de vapor que sale de ella. Las parejas acercan a los bebés acostados por encima de la pila . El Kyōkō toma agua de la pila con una copa con incrustaciones de gemas preciosas y semipreciosas, la vierte primero encima de Ichigo y luego en Rukia, no, Tennyo. Ambos bebés empezaron a llorar incomodados por el agua y el frío subsecuente.

Byakuya toma a su hija en brazos, se voltea hacia la multitud y la alza para que puedan verla y reconocerla como la efigie que es.

—Les presento a Tennyo, su Kumari.— Ese simple y escueto discurso bastó para enloquecer a la multitud en vítores y gritos de alegría.

_Malditos egoístas. _Byakuya no puede evitar pensar de ellos que nunca se han preocupado por lo que le pase a la niña que funja como Kumari, ellos sólo quieren a la niña que traerá riquezas y prosperidad al reino.

Byakuya vuelve al lado de su esposa y le devuelve a Rukia. Ambas parejas, Kuchiki y Shiba dan unos pasos al frente para realizar la parte final del ritual. Hacen que los bebés se miren frente a frente.

— Nosotros le entregamos a Tennyo-sama, este regalo de parte del pueblo para demostrar el aprecio y agradecimiento por la labor que está tomando.

— Y Tennyo lo acepta por el amor que le tiene al pueblo y el compromiso que ha tomado esta noche.

Ichigo, que a pesar de todo, no ha soltado la mariposa de obsidiana y aun se niega a hacerlo, se le queda viendo fijamente.

— Ichigo, dale la mariposa a Tennyo-sama.— Masaki le pide que le dé el regalo a Tennyo.

— No.— El bebé hace un puchero.

— Hijo, se la tenemos que dar.— Isshin trata, en vano, de razonar con él.

— No.

— Prestasela.— El tono de Masaki no parece dejar espacio para más discusiones.

— Mmm.— Y aparentemente funciona porque el pequeño extiende el brazo con la mariposa, con el ceño fruncido, pero lo hace.—, ee mía, pesto.

Tennyo parece no entender lo que sucede, se ve en su carita curiosa, aún así toma la mariposa de obsidiana y se la mete inmediatamente en la boca pensando que es un dulce de caramelo por su color.

La gente salta en vítores por el regalo aceptado por la bebé, significando que ella toma su rol ante el pueblo, se sabe que otras Kumari tomaron mucho tiempo en tomar su regalo por lo que su presteza es admirada, sus gritos de alegría son tan prominentes que asustan a ambos bebés y los ponen en llanto, esto marca el final de la ceremonia. La parejas de padres se retiran del atrio por un pasillo a la izquierda. Los asistentes continuaran celebrando con el festival y bailes durante el resto de la noche y hasta el amanecer.

* * *

— Isshin, ahora explicame porque llegaste tan tarde, dijiste que no te tardarías.— La pareja ya ha llegado a su hogar y Masaki y está en un ambiente más tranquilo ya con Ichigo dormido en su cuna.

— Honestamente, sí tenía planeado que fuéramos los últimos en el bautismo, pero esa no es la razón por la que llegué tan tarde.— Confiesa el hombre ante su mujer, que aún se encuentra molesta por su tardanza. Serio, muy serio. Y eso nunca es buena señal.

— ¿Entonces, qué sucedió para que llegaras tan tarde?— Masaki ya empieza a sentirse alarmada.

— Yhwach(17)...

* * *

— _Luces tenso Byakuya.— Isshin se acerca a Byakuya le da unas palmadas en la espalda.— Necesito hablar contigo en privado._

— _...— Byakuya suspira, el tono serio de Isshin no le queda, el hombre es tan alegre y bobo que cuando muestra su lado serio es porque algo grave acaba de suceder. El par decide irse al extremo de la habitación para que no los escuchen la mujeres. Byakuya ya le contaría a Hisana._

— _Byakuya, me acaban de llegar informes muy urgentes de parte de un espía en Vandenraihi_(18)_..._

— _¡¿Vandenraihi?! ¿Yhwach, acaso...?— Byakuya parece saber de qué trata, de que no es la primera vez que experimenta esta situación._

— _Sí, el Emperador, él acaba de hacer un llamado a su pueblo, ha llamado a tu hija una fatua(19)._

— _¿Pero no llamó a nadie a acabar con ella?_

— _No, pero instó a todos los quincy no alabarle y a vigilar las acciones que ella tome en caso de caer en el pecado y denunciarla en su caso._

— _No está siendo tan agresivo en esta ocasión, pero aún así no me confiaría de él. Es un maldito loco fanático._

— _Lo sé, aumentaré la seguridad de tu familia y apelaré para que reduzcan los deberes de Rukia-chan— Byakuya no puede evitar alzar una ceja por la confianza que Isshin se está tomando para con su única hija.— al mínimo para reducir su exposición a cualquier riesgo. Por el momento te sugiero que consigas anuencia para que sea crida en tu casa y no en los templos._

— _Por eso no te preocupes, ya me aseguré que Rukia no se separe de nosotros por muchos años._

— _Bien, por el momento me quedaré con ustedes y los escoltaré hasta antesala del atrio._

* * *

Gracias por la lectura y espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, los próximos capítulos se enfocan en darle forma al mundo en el que viven los personajes por lo que no sabremos mucho de los adultos Ichigo y Rukia, pero en cambio les ofrezco limonadas, muchas limonadas.

**Glosario para el capítulo:**

Monte Sōkyoku: La montaña en la que se encuentra la espada/alabarda Sōkyoku que debía ejecutar a Rukia en el arco se Soul Society. Para efectos de la historia, es donde se encuentran los templos principales de Souru y dónde se llevan a cabo la mayoría de los ritos religiosos importantes en los que debe de participar Rukia. Ambos templos se encuentran unidos por un puente angosto.

Sōkyoku: Es la espada/alabarda que debía ejecutar a Rukia. Para efectos de la historia, es el templo donde se llevan los ritos religiosos a los que el pueblo tiene permitida la participación.

Senzaikyū: El Palacio de la penitencia, el lugar dónde tenían retenida a Rukia en en el arco se Soul Society previo a su ejecución. Para efectos de la historia, es el templo donde vive la Kumari desde que realiza su Kekkonshiki hasta su muerte, debido a ello, muy poca gente tiene acceso o permiso de visitar el templo y, cuando se llevan ritos religiosos nadie fuera de los monjes que lo habitan tienen permitido participar de ellos.

Kumari: Nombre del puesto que ostenta la actual Alta Sacerdotisa de Tennin. El nombre viene de la tradición nepalesa en la que designan a una persona, generalmente a una niña pequeña, a quien se le considera como una diosa viviente y reencarnación de la diosa Taleju y abandona el puesto con su primera menstruación.

Río Sanzu: Río de Tres Cruces, es una tradición y creencia religiosa del budismo en Japón similar al río Estigia. Se cree que en el camino hacia el más allá, los muertos deben cruzar el río al séptimo día.

Seiri Terebi: Es la televisora, más popular del imperio.

Kyōkō: El Papa de la iglesia de Tennin, el actual Kyōkō es Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

Seitai: Eucaristía.

Emperador Reiō: Nombre del Emperador de Souru. Su nombre viene del nombre japonés para el Rey de las Almas/ Soul King.

Niji: Arcoiris. Para la historia es un tipo de tinta que cambia de color constantemente debido a la temperatura del cuerpo.

Señor Guía: Epíteto que le dan a todos los líderes del clan Kuchiki

Tenko: Kumari anterior a Rukia/Tennyo.

Biku: Los biku son son monjes masculinos al servicio del Kyōkō, tienen mayor rango a las bikunī.

Bikuni: Monjas al servicio de la iglesia, deben de cumplir las mismas reglas de celibato y dedicación total a la iglesia, la mayoría sirve como dama de compañia y cuidadora de la Kumari; el nombre viene de la orden de monjas budistas.

Kyoukotsu: apellido que toman aquellas mujeres que dejan el servicio de bikunī.

Nombre religioso de la actual Alta Sacerdotisa y principal figura de la iglesia, sólo seguida por el Kyōkō

Yhwach: Gobernante del reino de Vandenraihi.

Vandenraihi: Reino al Suroeste de Souru. La capital del reino es Silbern. El nombre viene de la romanización de Vandenreich.

Fatua: De entre sus varios significados, persona que es engreído en su comportamiento o manera de hablar un charlatán fatuo


End file.
